The Way It Was, Majiin
by Koyasha1
Summary: big AU... What was it like before Buu was enslaved? What if he had a lover... was actually one of the Kais... had a son? HIATUS
1. Chap 1

A long time ago, before Majin Buu terrorized the universe, the Planet of the Kais' was in the physical universe, and not the Other Dimension. The population of this world ranged from tall to short, and their skin was pink to purple. Each person had different powers, but our story is about two of these people. One was named Majiin, and he was tall with white hair, pink skin, and black eyes. The other was Sahoon, and she was shorter with black hair, purple skin, and had white pupils with black irises.  
  
This was before Bibidi enslaved Majin Buu, before the Z-Sword was imbedded in the rock, before the Elder Kai was trapped in the Sword. This is how it came to pass.  
  
The rules of the Kais' world were simple enough: use your powers only in defense, anyone can own property, have a say in court, etc, do not have relationships with anyone unless you are married to them. Yet some still broke these rules - especially the last one. Which is why we find a darkened room with clothes and such strewn about and two people lying under the covers of a bed. One was a male with a white Mohawk and pink skin, and the other was a female with raven-black hair and light purple skin.  
  
Silently, the man got up, put his clothes on, and then looked at the girl sleeping peacefully on the bed. A slight smile crossed his face as he brushed his lips across her cheek. "Good-bye, Sahoon. I'll miss you," he whispered, and walked out. At a predetermined meeting area, a tiny, flea- like wizard grinned at him and they disappeared.  
  
Back in the room, two hours later, the young woman turned over, and woke. She smiled and stretched, then frowned as she realized that she was the only one in the room. "Majiin, why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" she sighed as she sighed as she pulled her own clothes on. Then she fastened the sword that her grandfather, the Supreme Kai, gave to her: the Z-Sword. Then she flew home.  
  
Her warrior mother and scholar father had been killed a while back, when Sahoon had barely been able to walk. Her older sister, Toogen, had moved them to live with their grandfather. Sahoon was now living with her sister, brother-in-law, and grandfather (who was never home)  
  
Her powers were strange, as well, as strange as Majiin's. Unlike the rest of her people, if she got angry, sad, or scared, the emotion turned into raw power. She could also read minds, and calm people down. Majiin's anger could be changed to power, he could regenerate all the time, and he could change a person's shape.  
  
She was about a kilometer away when she saw smoke rising from where she was headed. A feeling of dread rose in her, and she picked up the speed. The dread had been well-placed, as the smoke was rising from the remains of the house. Sahoon landed and sank to her knees in front of the house.  
  
"Toogen, Norram. they're gone," she whispered as tears slowly trailed down her cheeks, Then, after a few seconds of shock, she screamed out in the fury of the despair. The resulting rush of power caused a wind to swirl roughly about her. Faster then anyone could see (if anyone was there) she unsheathed the Z-Sword and drove it, tip first, into the ground nearly up to its hilt. Her aura was flaring so hot, the vegetation around Sahoon was disintegrated. From the intensity of power concentrating at that point, the land around crumbled away. By the time Sahoon flew off to her friend's home, the landscape looked as though it had always been like a valley.  
  
(Picture where the Z-Sword is in the series.. There ya go!) 


	2. Chap 2

Untitled help!!! Chapter 2  
  
Her aura was still flaring when he answered the door. He was considerably younger than her, with bright, pink skin, smooth, white hair, and black eyes, and his own special power was healing. Kibito was very jealous of her rare fighting prowess and power, but they helped each other.  
  
"What's wrong, my friend?" he asked.  
  
"My sister and her husband are dead, Kibito. I need you to take me to my grandfather."  
  
Wordlessly, he nodded. Being the only person in the area who knew where the Supreme Kai was, he was the only one who could help her. Then, he teleported them to the "business home" of the older man. He was lounging in a hot spring, and barely took notice when the two young people bowed before him.  
  
"Grandfather."  
  
"Hmm? What is it?! What do you want, Sahoon, Kibito?!"  
  
"Grandfather, Toogen and Norram have been killed."  
  
"And where's your sword young lady?! I - what?!"  
  
"They're dead, she said."  
  
"Can you find out who killed them, so I may avenge their deaths?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, keep your pants on. Don't get too excited, it might just be an accident. Kibito, you may go."  
  
"But, sir-"  
  
"GO!!!" both replied, cutting him off. After a quick glance at Sahoon, Kibito left. Nodding to himself, the Supreme Kai produced a crystal ball, and they watched as Bibidi demolished the house because of Toogen refusing to allow him to lodge there. Sahoon clenched her fists nearly growling at the situation. Then, she took off out of the building, followed closely by her grandfather. She led him back to where the house had once been, and the Elder (1) couldn't help but gape at it.  
  
A pedestal seemed to rise out of the center of the valley, and on the pedestal was the hilt of a very familiar sword. Then, after that, he was nearly knocked off of his feet by the force of the young woman's mental yell: "Come out, Bibidi! I am calling you here, right now! I am Sahoon, daughter of Shinchin and Rakotta, sister of Toogen!!! I will kill you for murdering my sister!!!"  
  
Time passed slowly, and then the wrinkled, flea-like wizard arrived, trailed respectfully by Majiin. He appeared shocked to see Sahoon was the one who challenged Bibidi, but held himself in check, as both Bibidi and the Elder were present.  
  
"Impudent girl! Was it you who threatened me, the great Bibidi?!"  
  
The voice of his enslaver brought him back to reality, and he leaned over and whispered, "Sir, this is not a normal Kai. The sheath on her back may be empty, but it denotes a warrior."  
  
"Majin Buu, I don't recall asking for your opinion. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you knew this insolent wench," Bibidi returned, not bothering to keep his voice down.  
  
Sahoon reeled back as though she had been slapped as she heard the addressing of her lover. First, the mispronunciation of Majiin, then the term "Buu," which meant slave. Besides that, Majiin, the dominant, rebellious man, was submissive and respectful to this. insect. She had to say something.  
  
"Yes, I threatened you. And it's pronounced Ma-jeen, baka!"  
  
"Why you!! Majin Buu, I order you to destr-"  
  
"Hold it. I am the Supreme Kai. As you are on this planet, you will fall under the judgment of all of the laws here. For murder and needless destruction, you must accompany me to a holding cell for trial."  
  
"I think not! Buu, kill the girl. I'll take care of the old fart!"  
  
As soon as they were left alone, Majiin breathed out, "I'm sorry about your family."  
  
"Just fight like you were told to," Sahoon replied, getting into a defensive stance. He mirrored it in a more offensive stance, then, attacked.  
  
Meanwhile, Bibidi and the Supreme Kai were trading insults like the immature people half their ages. After ten minutes of doing that, the wizard grew tired of it, and glanced around. That's when he saw the Z- Sword.  
  
"Hey, old fuddy, it's the Lone Ranger!" he said, pointing. While the Kai was looking in the opposite direction, he wove a spell.  
  
"Liar! It was a tumbleweed!" the other said, then gasped as he saw his own body phase out of the dimension. He was now residing in the Z- Sword.  
  
Bibidi cackled and turned to watch his slave finish off the wench. Only, the girl was not dying. Suddenly, she looked his way, and he could see the lovely emotions of despair and anger in her expression. Bibidi began cackling again, then frowned as "Ma-jeen", as the girl had called him, pulled her into a tight hug and held her for a moment. When he let go of her, he backhanded her into a cliff, and nodded at his master.  
  
"Let's go, Majin Buu. We have planets to destroy. We shall save this one for the very last."  
  
A few days later, Sahoon crawled out of the rubble that had covered her. Tears streaked down her dusty face as she brushed dirt off of her clothes. She was alone, the last of her family alive. She was also alone in that Majiin was gone. Silently and aloud, she cursed the diminutive wizard, until she collapsed to her knees in exhaustion. Kibito found her there that evening, sobbing without tears. By then, she had cried her eyes dry. Taking pity on her, he took her to his home and allowed her to recover. When she had done that, he took her to a council of the Kais, and she was named Supreme Kai until such time as a better holder of the position could be found.  
So, what did you think? Come on, people! I need reviews!!!! I'll set it at 5 for this to continue. If I don't get them, it's only you that's hurting. Oh, and a bit of a competition... Can you figure out who's who? The names of the characters who are "original" are: Sahoon, Shinchin, Rakotta, Toogen, and Norram. They are all based on characters in the DBZ series. By the way, no way in a cold day in H*ll is this going to be a Videl/Gohan fic. Just so you know. Have a nice day! ( 


	3. Chap 3

Thanks for the reviews! They make me feel a lot better! ( Here's the next installment! R&R!  
  
Chapter 3~  
  
It was about two years later, when Bibidi and his slave were in the same quadrant as this planet again. Sahoon had been the acting Supreme Kai ( as we all know) and would be such until her son, Shin (well, what do you think?), was old enough. At the moment, little Shin was fifteen months old. I don't believe that is old enough.  
  
When she felt this power in her sector, Sahoon immediately recognized it. She very nearly ran out of the office-like room to her private chambers. In there, she changed from the formal outfit of her station to the rebellious black outfit that she had worn so often two years ago. It was a halter-top and pants, both made from a tough, smooth material. On her back, she fastened the empty sheath that had once held the Z-Sword.  
  
As Sahoon was walking out, Kibito stopped her. "You must not go, Sahoon. You are the Supreme Kai until Shin is -"  
  
"Kibito, I leave you in charge. Thank you for helping me, my friend. And, if anything happens, please take care of Shin for me," she finished in a whisper.  
  
"But-" "Goodbye, Kibito. And don't worry; you'll get wrinkles."  
  
With that, she pushed by him and left. Within minutes, she had found her enemy - and dearest person.  
  
"Well, Majin Buu, it looks like that wench wasn't dead. Go and finish the job!"  
  
"Bibidi, my fight is with you."  
  
"Ha! You don't even have a sword! Kill her quickly, Buu," Bibidi admonished, sitting down to watch.  
  
Sahoon glanced at Majiin, and read his mind to see what he was thinking. Doing so, she planted her final message to him. By the time he would find it in his thoughts, she would be....  
  
True to her intentions, no sooner had he dealt a rather accidentally fatal blow to her temple, than her message ran through his psyche. 'Majiin, we have a son. His name is Shin. I still love you, Majiin.' He gasped, knowing that if she so much as fell in her weakened state, she would be killed. And.. He had a son.  
  
In her state of near-collapse, Sahoon smiled sadly and breathed out, " Now you know. Do me and everyone else one favor: Kill that son of a misbegotten jackal."  
  
"Majin Buu, what are you waiting for?!" No response. "Fine, I'll do it myself!!!" Bibidi yelled, and fired his best shot: a weak beam the size of a quarter. But, it was enough, and it cut through Sahoon's unprotected torso.  
  
She fell forward into Majiin's arms, choking on her own blood. Before he could react, she had died. Died in her beloved's arms, arms that would demolish worlds and galaxies. Two tears fell from the slave's eyes as he hugged her to him one last time. Then her cooling body faded out of existence.  
  
About a month later, Bibidi would forcefully change Majin Buu - for that was all that remained, now - to a new body. The satanic little imp of a pink child with a banana-like protuberance coming from the back of his head. The body also came with some new abilities, such as the ability to change its own composition into liquid. The worst thing was the complete evilness of the child. It forced the old Majiin personality into a corner and locked it away, remembering only that he wanted to kill Bibidi. Which he did, a century later, directly before he was sealed into the "egg" and sent to the planet, Earth. Of course, that was after he went and got little Shin pissed off by absorbing a Higher Kai and the Supreme Kai, and killing the other two. (AN: that Supreme Kai was serving at the moment, 'cause Shin was still too young)  
  
Well, that's it for now, peops! I will update after I am sent six reviews. Ok? I just found out how to separate my paragraphs, and redid all of my previous chapters. I hope you find this easier to read. Next time we find out what Shin has been doing all of this time. Oh, and if anyone has any flames, please send them! I would love to actually be burned, once. Thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys (or girls) are really keeping me motivated to turn this stuff out.  
  
Koyasha! ( 


	4. Author's Notice

Author's notice: Alright, now, there is a little trio of authors, and I for one will not update this until any and all of you send in at least three reviews to Gosen the saiya-Jin's fic, Who Took the Dragon Radar! Ok? I'm still waiting for a few reviews for the last chapter that I wrote, so enjoy that too. Later, people! ~~~~  
  
Koyasha 


	5. Chap 4

Hello! Obviously I am not dead! I am back, and ready to update! So, let's get started, all you readers! I'm not setting any requirements for reviews anymore! But at least one would be appreciated greatly. Enjoy!  
  
Standard Disclaimer: You know the drill  
  
Chapter Four ~  
  
After Buu had absorbed the acting Supreme Kai, Shin was growing under the sheltering wings of Kibito. The big guardian taught him all that he needed to know to be the Supreme Kai, including a certain legend of a certain sword.By the time Shin was a young adult (fifty years old), he was named the Supreme Kai and asked to try and draw out the Z-Sword. Y'all know what happens: he can't.  
  
"Kibito, I can't pull it out. What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Why do you want to pull it out?"  
  
"To defeat Majin Bu once and for all! So peace can return to the universe, why else?"  
  
"Young Kaioshin, I want to show you something. Will you walk with me?" the pink Kai said after a pause.  
  
"Certainly, Kibito," the young man with a white Mohawk, light purple skin, and black eyes stated.  
  
Kibito took them to the Afterlife, where they began a trek down stairs. Thousands of steps led into the "earth", going ever downward. As they journeyed, Kibito told the younger personage a tale: "Before you were born, Majin Buu was one of us. He was very close to a friend of mine, until an evil wizard enslaved him. My friend lost everything to Bibidi: home, family, love, and very nearly life. When you were a little over a year old, lmy friend found Majin Buu again. I tried to stop my friend, but they got around me. My friend was the only person who had a chance to beat Majin Buu, but..they were killed."  
  
"And we are going to see him?"  
  
"Correct," Kibito replied as they went down the thirty-sixth flight of stairs. "We are here; through this door."  
  
He pulled the door open to reveal a tiny room without any furniture and a single, small lamp. There was a single, thin pallet on the floor, and on this was a person covered by a blanket. A halo stubbornly stayed in the position above their head. The person's figure was undiscernable, except that it had light violet skin and black hair. Shin took a few steps closer and held out a hand. After a moment, an iridescent ball of ki shone, lighting the area about him. "What is the name? You never told me."  
  
"The name? It is Sahoon. And she won't wake. Those that run this dimension put Sahoon in such a sleep so that there would be no opportunity for her to join Majin Buu."  
  
"So it was a woman? Oh."  
  
"She was the one who put the Z-Sword where it is. And doesn't that name sound familiar? Sahoon.."  
  
"Wasn't that the name of my...mother???" Shin asked, concentration on his memories showing on his face.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But if Majin Buu killed her, why would she join him?"  
  
Kibito shrugged, and politely walked outside of the room. After a short span of time, the young Supreme Kai emerged, and they retired to the Kai's planet.  
  
Shin spent the next two centuries trying to destroy Majin Buu, and didn't succeed. Eventually, for the safety of all, he had the planet of the Kais' moved to the Afterlife. There it could be safe for longer from the threat of Majin Buu. Then the unthinkable happened: Buu turned on Bibidi and killed him, just before being sealed away in the "egg" and sent to a planet in the South Quadrant. By that time, Shin would visit his mother often, even though she never answered him. The last time he did so was when he was about five centuries old. (still fairly young by Kai standards.)  
  
Shin was kneeling next to the pallet as he usually did one day, watching Sahoon's face. Suddenly, three masked people of varying size and shape broke into the room. One of them shoved the young Kai out of the way, and they all grabbed the still slumbering female. As they were running out, Shin caught the words, "..father..Bibidi.....," words that struck fear into him.  
  
The whole hierarchy of the Afterlife was in an uproar over it. They had agreed that Sahoon would stay in the room in that slumber until Majin Buu had been dealt with. And after hearing Shin's story, they liked it even less. They had many meetings over this occurrance, which the Supreme Kai had to attend. During one of these meetings, Kaioshin (Shin) recalled something. Immediately, and ignoring protestations from his elders, he teleported to Kibito.  
When the young Kai appeared in front of him, Kibito nearly had a heart attack. Of course, with all of his wrinkles and such, he looked old enough.  
  
"Kibito, you said my mother and Majin Buu were very close. How close were they?"  
  
"Well, I uh... They -" A glare from Shin stopped the stuttering of the pink servant. "Given chance, they would have married."  
  
"That's why everyone's afraid she'd join him? And that's the reason for the abduction of her.."  
  
"Yes. Sir, could you describe the abductors?"  
  
"Certainly, Kibito. They all had a _/\/\_ about them. They first was of an average height, one was extremely tall, but I believe the shortest to be related to Bibidi."  
  
"I know none of them. But they won't be able to cancel the spell that binds Sahoon to sleep."  
  
"What if they aren't trying to? What if they are going to bring her back to life?"  
  
"I only have three words: Everyone is doomed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, a certain flea-resembling spawn of a wizard cackled over a non-moving body. "Heehee, Dabura, Pui-pui, we have done it! Now all we need to do is cast the spell!"  
  
"Master Babidi, are you sure that is wise? If what is said is true, then while she and Majin Buu were lovers, she hated your father, and may very well hate you."  
  
"Dabura, nothing will come of it. She will obey me, for I will have awakened her!"  
  
"Lord Babidi, here is your crystal ball."  
  
"Thank you, Pui-pui. Now, stand back." A maniacal grin appeared on Babidi's face as he put his hands over the object. As he began muttering in an ancient language, the orb began to glow. Steadily, the glow grew brighter, and spread to the sleeping form of Sahoon. Suddenly, as the halo disappeared, Babidi's crystal ball shattered, disrupting the diminuitive wizard's concentration. Still yet, the glow intensified, until the trio could no longer see at all, then winked out. Where the body was, nothing remained. The ground of Earth was unmarred by the dark magic. "Drat it all! The wench made me muss it all up! Now we have to find her, and she could very well be anywhere! Let's go. We have a galaxy to search."  
  
"I knew that something of this sort would happen..." Dabura muttered, following his master. Pui-pui was about to say something, then shut his mouth.  
  
Eighteen years later.......  
  
Koyasha's yapping: Hey, I think this is the longest section I've ever put out! (cheers in the background) Shut up you...Well, now we're getting somewhere.. Next time, as it says, it's eighteen years later. But we meet some other familiar faces. And does anyone know which Quadrant Earth really is in??????????????? Cause I'm not sure. If you do, either email me (go to my profile for my address) or put it in your review, pretty please! Well, I better go so I can get started on some other projects, ne? Domo Arigatou for reading!! (bows to readers) Ja ne! 


	6. Chap 5

Howdy y'all! I got enough reviews to continue, so enjoy! Well....I did only require one review, but... Oh, I'm leaving for a month, but I may or may not be able to update while I'm away. I'll try to update this one more time before I leave, ok? Just for you folks. Reviewers' spot:  
  
Well, there's only one....hm. You know, I said AT LEAST one.  
  
* Youkai-Onna *: Glory be to ye! Thank you so much for the ONE review for Chapter 4! And Chili, afraid to say it, but you do act like Veg-head..  
  
Chapter Five ~  
  
Last time: Sahoon was mistakenly reincarnated.What will happen now that "Sleeping Beauty" is alive?  
  
The sun's rays streamed in through the window of a bedroom, falling gently on the tousled black hair of a sleeping teenager. In response, he curled up tighter, trying to hold on to sleep. The attempt was shattered by a loud call that echoed through the house: "GOHAN!! GOTEN!!! BREAKFAST!!!!!"  
  
The youth sighed, and climbed out from beneath the covers. 'Why do I bother?' he thought, dodging the black, orange, and blue blur that shot towards him. "Hey, squirt! Good morning!"  
  
"Gohan, whydoyouhavetogowithVidel?IwantyoutogowithMommyandme!CanIcomewithyouplease?"  
  
Gohan laughed at his little brother's speech in one breath, and ruffled his hair. "No, Goten, you can't come with me. I have to go with Videl. And breakfast is getting cold."  
  
With a look of unspeakable horror on his face, the little demi-Saiyan ran downstairs. Gohan quickly got dressed in comfortable clothes and went into the kitchen. "Ohayo, Kaasan!" he said, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Ohayo. Now, eat your breakfast and try not to be late picking Videl up!"  
  
"Hai, Kaasan. Itadakimasu!" he said before digging into his food with the usual gusto of a Saiyan. 'No need to worry Kaasan and Goten with that dream...But it was so..odd. You would think I would expect pink, purple, and other colored aliens to be in my dreams, but no..' Chuckling at his mental debate, the demi shook his head and finished eating. "I'll see you at the Tenketsu Budokai!"  
  
Koyasha's Bit: Gomen for the short chapter! The more reviews I get, the longer the chapter, how does that sound? That's how this will work, now. So please, pretty please, R&R. 


End file.
